


【Aaron/507】位面跳跃者短篇故事集

by mushroomliang



Series: scp fanwork [3]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Summary: 507属于原作者，Aaron属于14192，只有ooc属于我……（这就是为什么这篇文章必须有ooc的原因蜘蛛和毛虫的生态不专业的部分……这是另外一个世界啊喂！没看过野外生存真人秀，也没看过恋爱言情文学，要写这种东西对我来说真是太难了……罐头里有眼珠和手指的部分来自《平行世界与蒲公英酒》这篇外围，淹死的嵩雀来自自动贩卖机。以及最后一段还无耻的抄袭了《二十二条军规》里面描写约塞连试图救斯诺登的部分，我真是不要脸的剽窃犯……我写的比原作写得差多了……我的文字水平，写点scp文档书面语估计还凑合，要写点抒情啊描写啊就要了亲命了。所以这些修辞手法这里完全的没有，我能争取把事情经过说清楚了就不错了。
Series: scp fanwork [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650298
Kudos: 2





	【Aaron/507】位面跳跃者短篇故事集

00

“所以说，前辈，那之后您都没有晋升过？”新人特工百无聊赖的嚼着口香糖。

“没办法啊，毕竟我经手的scp身上发生了那样的事情。”Aaron说，“而且也不用叫我前辈，我只不过是……”

“比我早来了几年。您太谦虚了。明明从那以后您负责的项目就没有再出过事故啊，真是不公平。”他第五次看了看表，“还有二十分钟咱们的项目才来呢。要不您先给我讲讲您过去和那个人的事？”

Aaron皱了皱眉头，变了脸色，“你不会爱听的。”

01

跳跃到另一个位面原来是这样的感觉。这算是Aaron在异世界产生的第一个念头。没有头痛，也没有失重感，微不足道的眩晕之后，周围的一切光景都改变了。

Aaron很快驱散了这个不专业的念头，开始观察四周。窄窄的街道和小巧的房屋显示出年久失修的迹象，彩色的墙皮褪色脱落了，车前和繁缕覆盖在人行道表面，看上去就像整个镇子荒废二十年之后的样子。

“天哪，你怎么也一起传送过来了？”好在507就在不远的地方。

“我猜大概因为刚刚我把手搭在你的肩膀上了？”Aaron苦笑了一下，“接下来我们得一直保持身体接触，以便下次你再传送时我能和你一起传送回原来的位面。”

“好吧，”507牵住Aaron的手，不大情愿的样子。“我已经经历过好多次位面传送啦。我是说，这里虽然看起来不像有人的样子，但是总比沙漠啊漆黑一团的洞穴啊什么的好多了是吧。”但是Aaron感觉到507的手冰凉的出了汗，他大概在紧张。

虽然507已经进行了很多次位面跳跃，但是还没有到过这个世界的记录。谁在陌生的世界里不会紧张呢？

“你别怕，我很有经验的，我们都会平安回去的……”507这么说的时候，一只大概三米高、长着八条附肢的生物从一面坍塌的矮墙后面爬了出来，用两排亮晶晶的复眼好奇的打量着两人。

02

等到两人终于摆脱了那个疑似大蜘蛛的怪物时，天已经开始黑了下来。

即使在逃跑的路上，两个人还是手牵手。后来507的体力渐渐不济，就变成了Aaron拽着他往前跑。

“你还好吗？”

507气喘吁吁，脸色酡红，头发都被汗沾在脸上了，“等我……回去了……我一定……好好……锻炼体能。”

“呃，你是该减减肥了。”Aaron咽了口口水，扫视四周，“我们现在先弄点吃的，然后再去找个藏身的地方。”

两人找到了镇上的小商铺，开始挨个撬门。小超市的货架是空的，库存间里的大多数商品已经烂成了不可辨认的一团一团。507似乎还想拿起什么辨认一下，又嫌恶心的缩回了手。好在最里头还有些罐头，看起来还是好的。

镇子上甚至还有枪械店，枪械包在油纸里，拿防水布盖着。Aaron因为被传送来的时候正在基金会站点内部，不算外勤任务，身上没有带枪，现在能拿到枪械，便不用再担心遇到什么妖魔鬼怪。挑了一把趁手的微冲，又找了一支9mm的手枪别到腰上，Aaron回头一看，帮忙举着手电的507正在流口水。

“能不能让我也……”

“但是你根本不会用枪啊。”

“我一直随身带着一把基金会发给我的枪呢！”

“但是那个只能发射BB弹吧。”

“但是……”

“搞不好走火的话，你真的会伤到自己的。”

“好吧……”507只好扁扁嘴作罢。

Aaron拿五金店里的液压钳剪断了一户人家们上的铰链。小镇的房屋虽然外在看起来年久失修、墙皮剥落，但是门窗多还完好，不少房间也还算干净，看样子小镇上的人似乎是有条不紊地撤离的。两人一起检查了下，在客厅生了火，打算吃点在小超市找到的东西。

Aaron刚打开一个罐头，沙丁鱼的。接着就听见旁边507一声惨叫。

03

Aaron抬头一看，507已经把手里刚打开的罐头扔在地上，罐头里白花花的东西滚了一地，仔细一看，都是些眼珠子，有蓝的有棕的。

“为什么……为什么罐头里会有眼珠啊！”507叫出声来。

“呃……这是糖腌过的…”Aaron从地上捡起一个仔细看，“你别怕，这不一定是人的。”

“是什么的也不行，这多瘆得慌啊！”507厌恶的把那个罐头和剩下的眼球踢到房间的一角去，感觉所有眼珠子都在盯着他看。

“要不你先吃我这罐？”

“我再开一罐吧。”

再开一罐，里头是人的手指头。

“这个还真是人的，上头还有指甲油的痕迹呢。”Aaron又捡了一个研究起来，一边的507已经快吐了。

接下来但凡是507打开的罐头，无一例外的都是难以入口的奇怪玩意，油浸的老鼠幼崽，盐腌的切段的蚯蚓，甚至还有一只被淹死在烈酒里面的山雀，507被吓得几乎要哭出来了。

好在Aaron的运气很好，他打开的罐头里有沙丁鱼，午餐肉，甚至还有糖水水果罐头。两人简单吃过，打算在壁炉边上过夜。为了防止507睡眠期间被传送回原本的位面，Aaron把两个人的手绑在了一起，两人盖着同一条毯子，和衣而睡。

507被阁楼上的声响吵醒的时候，天刚刚亮。他一个翻身坐起，才想起自己的左手还和Aaron的右手绑在一起，手腕被扭得生疼。他刚要叫出声，Aaron赶快捂住他的嘴，做了一个噤声的手势，悄悄拿出了前一天找到的冲锋枪。

04

阁楼上的声音听起来像是窗户碎了，然后什么重物倒下了，那之后就再无动静。Aaron想上楼查看，507觉得怕是有什么活物。

“那更得上去看看，万一还是昨天那种玩意，在阁楼那种地方咱们还有掩护和它周旋，真让它下到客厅来 咱们真的躲没地方躲。”Aaron拉着507往楼梯梯走，扬扬手里的微冲，“实在不行，咱手里还有枪。”

两人小心翼翼的往楼梯上走，其间再没听见楼上的动静。507一颗心吊到嗓子眼，感觉下一秒就会有大蜘蛛从阁楼上冲下来。然而什么也没有出现，除了脚步声和心跳声之外听不到任何声音，走完这段楼梯花费的时间好像有一个世纪那么漫长。

阁楼的门开着，在Aaron身后的507能看到整个窗户都碎了，房间里原本是一排一排的书架，靠近窗户的一排全都倒下了，上面的书撒了一地，就剩远离窗户的几个还立着。

还没等他看清楚，前面的Aaron拉着他的手一个翻身躲到了那几个书架后面，507刚要出声抱怨突然行动又扭了他的手，又被捂上了嘴。

Aaron掏出一块铁皮的罐头盖，在衣服前襟上蹭干净，当成反光镜从边缘探出去一点让507看。阁楼的对面，趴着一只巨大的毛虫，身体顶到天花板，占满了半个房间，看起来像一列绿色的长着刺的小火车。看来就是这个庞然大物打碎了窗户钻了进来，碰倒了书架，现在不知为什么一动不动了。

507觉得自己吓得要背过气去了。

“别慌，它太大了，在这个狭小的空间里也活动不开，不一定能伤到咱们。”Aaron趴在507耳边小声说。507只觉得自己的心在狂跳，Aaron的气息吹在自己的耳朵上。Aaron察觉到507在发抖，想了想，揽住他的肩，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。

这样似乎过去了好几个小时，但是也可能只有十几分钟。

Aaron忽然想到什么，什么地方不对劲。他松开了507的手，从藏身的书架后面走了出去。

05

Aaron和507观察后得出的结论是，那只巨大的毛虫似乎是想在这所房子的阁楼里化蛹，它对外界的刺激已经失去了反应，也没有表现出任何危险。两人决定把它留在那里，毕竟他们可能在它破茧成蝶之前就已经离开这个位面了，而且，面对这么大的蝶蛹两人能做的事也实在不多。

对周围的探索表明，这个镇子并不大，周围都是荒芜的田地，这个季节时蒲公英开得正好，漫山遍野一片金黄。似乎偶尔会有一些巨大的昆虫在镇子里游荡，不知道为什么它们还没有被自己的体重给压垮，也不知道它们从哪里能找到足够的食物养活自己。大多数植食性的昆虫似乎不会主动攻击，但是一些食肉的种类却非常的危险，两人也经常有躲在桌子下面的小空间里屏住呼吸等着它们离开的时候。除此之外，这里的一切都比之前的那些位面好太多了。

这样恬淡的生活过了几天，两人在老旧的房子里找到了很多有用的东西。储备的食物，日常的药品，甚还有一些书籍，虽然上面的文字谁也不认识。

这天两人清理地下室，发现了一个酒窖，里面似乎还有这家自酿的酒。

“啊，能喝一点放松一下了，真是太好了。”507很喜欢酒，但是在基金会里并不容易搞到。

“你当心点喂，这可是在别的位面，你醉了遇到危险怎么办……”

“有什么关系嘛，不是有你呢嘛！”507拿起一瓶拔掉塞子就开始喝。

“要不你也喝点？”507又拿起一个瓶子塞给Aaron，“安心啦，这里是地下室，酒窖的开口那么小，那些大虫子进不来的。”

Aaron忽然有种不好的预感。

06

Aaron之前是隐约记得507酒量很差的，但是没想到竟然这么差。一瓶酒没见底，507已经整个人都挂在了Aaron身上。他早该料到的，这家自酿的酒这么长时间还没有腐坏，一定是因为度数极高。

“嘿嘿嘿……”现在507不知道为什么傻笑了起来，Aaron觉得他随时可能吐自己一身，连忙七手八脚的把他从酒窖里拖出去，安放到平时睡觉的摊子上。

“你醉了，我给你去拿点水来。”

“诶……你别走啊……万一……万一我突然传送走了呢？”507好像是故意的似的。

“我马上回来。”Aaron皱皱眉。

“嘿嘿嘿……你们都被我骗啦……嘿嘿嘿……”

“怎么回事？”

“我有预感的哦……什么时候可以回去……虽然在原来的世界不知道什么时候就会被传送走……虽然之前很多时候都不知道什么时候就会被传送走……”507有点语无伦次，“但是这次我好像有点……预感一样的东西……反正现在还……”

“你怎么不早说呢？”Aaron感觉自己这几天小心翼翼的牵着507的手就像个被愚弄的傻瓜一样，多么尴尬啊，连被怪物追赶的时候都要手拉手，连睡觉的时候都要把手拴在一起……

“我担心你啊！之前负责我的那个特工……Randolph先生……上次他和我一起跳跃到别的位面来着……”507说着说着忽然哭起来。

Aaron想起来了，几年前自己开始接手507的时候，好像就是因为前任特工Randolph跟着507一起跳跃到了别的位面，结果在另一个位面被冲散了，那个最终特工没能和507一起回到基金会。

“我跟他说三天之内一定要回来……可是他没有回来啊……我在剩下的时间里一直在找他……我没找到他……结果就……”眼泪顺着507的脸流下来，他的整个脸都变得湿漉漉的。

“好啦……那不是你的错……”

“我不想你也不见了，我不想失去你！”507哭得脸都涨红了，喘不过气的样子，“我想你和我一起回去……”

“好啦……好啦……你喝醉了，休息一下吧……”

“你别走……你别走啊……”507哭累了，枕在Aaron的腿上，渐渐安静下来。

“好啦……我不走……你睡吧……”Aaron摸了摸507柔软的头发和发烫的脸颊，感觉像在安抚一只小动物。

07

第二天Aaron醒过来的时候感觉双腿都不是自己的了。

他轻轻的把507转移到一边的摊子上，心里不停的默念着不要醒不要醒不要醒。好在507只是稍微嘟囔了几句梦话，就又陷入了沉睡中。双腿传来的麻木感简直比疼痛还要难以忍受，Aaron苦着脸站起来活动脚腕。

就在这时，阁楼上传来了窸窸窣窣的奇怪响声。难道是那个巨大的蛹要变成巨大的蝴蝶了吗？有必要去看一眼，Aaron向楼梯走去，顺手打开了微冲的保险。

大蜘蛛。

打开阁楼的门，里面是三只大蜘蛛，第一天追着两人跑了好几条街的那种，有三只。那个巨大的蛹已经被它们撕开了，粘稠的绿色液体流了一地。看来它们先找到了这个蛹，并且打算把它当今天的早餐。

呃，用餐愉快？很抱歉打扰了，不如您就当我没来过？

Aaron抬手一梭子，干掉了前面的一只。一个翻滚躲过迎面扑来的另一只，又是一梭子。

两具巨大的残骸倒在地上，汁水横流。

还有一只。

08

第二天507被枪声吵醒的时候头痛欲裂。

只记得前一天找到了酒，那酒可真辣嗓子啊……然后呢，Aaron跟我说我喝醉了……然后呢？啊，想不起来啊……

楼上又传来了一阵枪声。

507一下子清醒了过来，一骨碌爬起来，跌跌撞撞的朝阁楼上跑去，推开虚掩着的门。

“在上面！Aaron！”

然而Aaron回头看去的时候，却没看见507的影子。他急忙抬头。

大蜘蛛，刚刚不见的那个。因为挂在天花板上，他没有马上发现它。现在它的嘴里叼着507，507的脸因为疼痛皱成了一团，有血从他的身上滴落下来。

Aaron急忙照着它的头反手一梭子，子弹嵌进那怪物的头，听起来和打进烂泥里没什么区别，有粘液溅了出来。507和怪物的尸体一起掉了下来，被压在了尸体下面。

等到Aaron手忙脚乱的把507拖出来的时候，507的脸色已经发白了。他全身都湿透了，血和怪物的体液混合在一起，头发沾到脸上。

“嘿嘿，我差不多是救了你一命吧。”507疼得嘶嘶的吸气，但是还是笑着。

“你别说话，我先帮你止血！”

507的肩膀撕开了一个网球大的缺口，大概是被咬的，几乎深可见骨，鲜血流了出来，润湿了周围的衣服，几缕肌肉还挂在伤口边上。Aaron满脑子想着要止血要包扎，努力回忆着自己从前接受过的急救培训，却只觉得无从下手，自己只是在浪费宝贵的时间，这样下去会害死507。

忽然他想起楼下的房间里发现过一些药品和绷带，他赶快跑着去取。

“别走啊，Aaron……”507虚弱的声音从身后传来。

“别怕，我马上回来！”

磺胺药粉，太好了，赶快填进伤口里。用一大块药棉按住处理过的伤口，然后纱布把它们缠住。

“别管我了，Aaron……”506不知为什么这样说。

“说什么傻话，你会没事的，你看我这不是正在给你包扎嘛。等我们回到原先的位面……”Aaron在纱布的末端打了个结。

忽然他注意到了什么，地上的鲜血还在不断的增加。

还有其他的伤口。

Aaron觉得自己的心脏一瞬间停止了跳动，然后又飞快的跳个不停。血液的来源找到了，是507的大腿根。他急忙把裤子扯开，不由得倒吸一口气。血一下子从大腿上的伤口处涌了出来，与地上的血和虫子的体液混合在一起。

507的股动脉破裂了。

“Aaron啊，我感觉到了，我们差不多该回去原先的位面了。”

09

“所以说别管我了，快点抓住我的手吧……”

“我会止住你的血！”Aaron绝望的用双手按住507腿上的创口，血液还是从他的指缝间不断的流出来，就像温暖的生命。

“Aaron，我说了，我一定会带你回到原本的位面的，所以我一定会撑到我们跳跃回去的时候的。你别担心。”507向他伸出了手，手上沾满了鲜血。

“闭嘴！”

然而507用手抓住了Aaron按着伤口的左手，紧紧抓着放在自己脸上。他的手因为失血变得冰凉。

凝固的血在他脸上留下暗红的印子。

周围的景色忽然就变化了。

巨大蜘蛛的残骸，倒塌的书架还有一地血泊都被留在了那个世界的阁楼里。周围是一处平凡的街道，远处传来汽车的声音。

“嘿嘿，我就说我会带你回来。”

507的手瞬间失去了力气。

10

Aaron不记得自己是怎么打开507身上的定位装置并且呼叫站点的同事的了。基金会的工作人员很快就到了，507被小心的抬上担架，一群白衣的医生护士围着他忙前忙后。等回过神时，自己已经和其他同事一起坐上了另外一辆车，一路沉默的驶向站点，也没人问手上和身上的血是怎么回事。

这时候Aaron忽然觉得自己被制服口袋里的什么东西硌了一下，伸手一摸，是一个没有标签的罐头，是他和507当时在那边的世界找到的。按照规定他应该把这个来自异世界的罐头上交，用于分析记录，但不知为什么，他鬼使神差的打开了罐头。

里面是一罐头的午餐肉。

结果最后运气还是都花在这种无关紧要的地方了。

Aaron把罐头放在一边，无声的啜泣了起来。

11

“Aaron，你又在跟新人说什么可怕的事啦？又板着脸吓唬新人了？”

507不知什么时候已经推门进来了。

“哈哈哈，就是一点前辈过去的经验……”突然看到故事里的人物，新人特工还有点没反应过来。

“检查结果怎么样？”Aaron还是更关心507这次的体检结果。

“没问题啦，这次的位面根本没有什么生物污染，是你神经过敏来着。”

“小心使得万年船啊……”Aaron站起来，“这位是这次跟着我实习的新人，大概会跟我一起监视你一个月吧。”

“啊，我听说了，幸会幸会！”

“很荣幸见到您……Steve先生？”新人按捺不住自己的好奇心了，“所以说，那次事故之后呢？您没事了吗？”

“怎么会没事！我可是遭了大罪了！血一直止不住，光是输血就输了上万毫升，全身的血换了好几遍啦！后来又是器官修复手术，又是复健治疗，可费劲了，Aaron也陪着我遭罪……”507提起那次事故来心有余悸，“好在现在有Aaron陪着。”

原来这位前辈这么多年没有晋升，就是为了能一直直接执行监视scp-507的任务吗？新人特工斟酌了一下，还是没有把这个结论说出口。

Fin


End file.
